KFP: Second Chance
by Daycember
Summary: Sometimes, life is fair. Arriving in the world where Po and The Furious Five live, a second chance is given to Alex: start a new life. But between staying in this world and go home, the choice will be difficult. TixOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people****. ****This is my first fanfiction (and ****story) in English ****(****because I'm French), ****so if ****my story ****is not ****very good****, tell me what are the problems of conjugation / grammar and I correct them.**

**A/N: I decided to rewrite this history because it was not good enough for me. I do not own Kung Fu Panda, except my OC.**

_**Long ago, a few centuries before the modern era, in ancient China, there was talk of a legend. That of a vase. The Sacred Vase of Wishes. It is said that no one knows who made it or who was the first owner. During the history of China, it is passed into the hands of many people who were unaware of its power: Grant the wish of his choice to its owner. But his trail was lost despite the research carried out across the country and the world. Over time, those who wanted the vase to enlarge their collections or for power have forgotten its existence. Until now.**_

Several months after the death of Shen

It was a beautiful spring day. The sun had risen for five hours. The day seemed a good start but unfortunately it would not last. Somewhere near the Valley of Peace, specifically in the Musicians Village, a bell rang. The sound that resulted echoed within five miles around the village. A little higher up, among the great mountains that graced the landscape rocked by a beautiful blue sky flecked with clouds of pure white, was a grotto. Upon hearing the call for help issued by the musicians, a figure left his state of meditation, he took his katana girded on his back at the left shoulder. This person then left his hiding place and run toward the noise source. He arrived a few minutes later, hiding behind a tree to see a group of bandits, mainly composed of wolves, who plundered the village and its inhabitants, taking with them everything that was salable. The young man counted thirty enemies before they sneak up to ensuring the least possible noise. A sentry walked by without noticing its position before getting hold him by the neck, disappearing behind a house and be quietly beheaded by the blade of the boy who went out of his corner to continue to approach the group and its leader.

Without a sound, the boy with brown hair knocked out the closest bandit at the right temple and hit his colleague, planting his sword into the chest of the wolf. No one in the group became aware of the death of two members until one of them turns around and gives warning before ending headless. They took several seconds to return to reality but it was too late, the stranger had done considerable damage in the enemy ranks, leaving them no time to organize properly. His body moved with grace, dodging swords, axes and spears enemy without making much effort. At every step he took toward its goal, the ground was trying to severed limbs and blood, leaving behind a wake of dead and maimed. Finally, after several minutes of intensive combat, the only person standing other than the warrior was the leader of the bandits, a gorilla measuring seven feet. Several seconds passed, silently. A soft breeze passed between the two protagonists, lifting the boy's long hair coming down to his shoulders.

"I leave you two options: leave this place without incident and don't ever set again a foot in the area or die... the choice is yours."

The primate laughed, the creature did not feel at all threatened by the words of the stranger. The expression in his eyes showed a desire to fight.

"Do you really think a gnat like you can expect to face me and come out alive?"

A small smile appeared at the corners of his lips.

"I don't think so, I'm sure."

The smile that had frozen on the face of the animal disappeared, seeing the determination and freedom from fear in the eyes of the human. Instinctively, the latter dodged the hammer of his enemy a few centimeters by performing a back flip and counter-attacked with a blow that was deflected vertically with the back of the hammer from left to right. The boy would strike again when the sound of flapping wings came to his ears.

He looked to his right and what he saw left him speechless. Facing him, stood six people…The Dragon Warrior and The Furious Five, watching the fight and the scene without uttering a word.

The gorilla took advantage of this moment of inattention on the part of man for give a powerful punch in his chest, sending him flying a few yards away. The warrior landed hard, his soaring was interrupted by a tree. He was breathing hard, thin streams of red blood running down his mouth to his chin and his chest ached, badly. The stranger easily guessed that he must have one or two broken ribs.

"This is the best as you can? Even my grandmother hits harder than you !" he said with a big smile on his face before cough up blood and got up with difficulty, his legs threatening to no longer support his weight before getting into position, ready to attack despite his injuries.

Long seconds passed and the next moment, the two adversaries pounced on each other, determined to finish this battle victorious. The animal raised his hammer above his head, while the human kept his katana close to his body. The hammer head fell into the ground, narrowly missing the boy who had dodged thanks to a cast out on the left. He took advantage of the gorilla guard down to cut off his right hand, which held the weapon and put his sword under the neck of the loser. The latter cried out in pain, holding what was left of his arm against his chest.

"What did I tell you? Now, you should recover your missing limb and go before I change my mind, okay?"

After that, the young man wiped his katana on the body of one of the bandits and sheathed. Without another word, he left the village as quickly as it arrived. Without looking to the warriors.

"What a mess" observed Crane, looking at the corpses and survivors who littered the ground.

Po nodded before saying with a curious tone: "Yeah. First time I see a creature like that. He is rather strong to be able to beat thirty bandits himself."

"Perhaps the villagers or Shifu know his identity." suggested Viper, not wanting to stay here any longer.

The warriors interrogated the inhabitants of the mysterious stranger who had saved. None of them have responded positively to their issues until an old goat tell them that this person was nicknamed "The Unknown Warrior" and he never revealed his real name. His first appearance dated from two months ago. He helped those who needed and never asked for anything in return. When his work was finished, he disappeared immediately.

"We must return to the Jade Palace and talk to Shifu of this story. He is the only one who knows what to do." advised Tigress before setting off, closely followed by the others.

**If you liked this story and have time please post a review, it would make me really happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Running is all that mattered now. He would have time to think about the rest later, unless the pain takes over and prevents it from making a step further. All he hoped was that the others have not had the idea to follow him. Have six warriors chasing him was the least of his worries. The young man quickly came to the cave where he lived for two months now. He reached into a leather bag, took out several medicinal herbs, a bowl and spread out everything on the floor.

The human put the ingredients in the bowl and crushed them with a flat stone. He continued until there remains only boiled, similar to a thick paste. He took off his blue shirt and applied the mixture on the yellow irregular circle which had taken place on his torso. A faint cry of pain escaped his throat when he touched his broken ribs. The man closed his eyes and took a deep breath through the pain that radiated his ribcage. The boy finished massaging his injury with the herb mixture. Gradually, the pain faded although it still remained present. Rising cautiously, he left his house and walked up to a stream where he washed his hands to get rid of the remains of the mixture and its smell.

"I knew I was going to meet Po and The Furious Five but not as early." he said for himself with a small smile on his lips before it fades gradually.

"But I must not interfere if I don't want to change the course of history. Even if Tai Lung and Shen are dead."

He looked up to the sky that had an orange-red color, showing that the sun went down and gave way to twilight. He sat for long minutes, content to observe the movement of clouds and the emergence of the first stars in the sky and be lulled by the flow of water.

"Well, I have one or two hours free before making my patrol. First, I go pick some leafs of Gingko because I'm starving and then I'll meditate a bit."

Finally, the stranger got up and walked towards the forest to pick his meal.

**Meanwhile****, ****at the Jade Palace**

"Are you sure it was the same person?" asked Shifu, on a troubled tone.

"Yes master, this is not a coincidence. This is indeed the same guy. The old goat has provided a description that fits the person we saw." responded Tigress.

The red panda brought a hand to his chin and scratched slightly, still uncertain of future events. He had no idea what to do. Admittedly, this unknown lightened their task but his motives remain unknown and also posed a question: Why? Why defend the Valley of Peace and not somewhere else? Shifu chose to give the benefit of the doubt on the intentions of the human despite the fact that it has not been content to knock out his opponents but has preferred to kill them.

He then took a decision.

"Tigress, I want you to find him and bring him back here, try to show cooperative and does not take him by force. You will leave tomorrow morning, it would be pointless to go now."

"Yes master."

"Good. The Spring Festival is tonight so go have fun. Tomorrow is your day off." said the red panda, a little smile on his face.

"Thanks master." said the six in unison, while bowing.

The Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior left the Hall of Warrior and walked silently up to the palace entrance, a gentle breeze caressed their faces, refreshing them of the heat that prevailed in the day. Before opening the door that separated them from the rest of the Valley, Tigress stopped. Po noticed and approached her.

"Is something wrong?" asked the fluffy panda, a kind of concern in his voice.

She looked up to his green eyes and opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. A little sigh came from her throat before she speaks.

"I don't come with you. I will train."

"Oh c'mon! Why don't you just enjoying yourself even if it's for one night."

"Because I don't want."

"Po's right, it's been a while since we have not had a free evening." added Viper, trying to convince her friend to come.

The Dragon Warrior sighed.

"You know what? You come with us, whether you like it or not." He grabbed her paw and took her with him, under the surprised look of the others.

Tigress sighed and let him do. She was not angry against him, instead, she smiled inwardly of behavior of the panda.

"Five cookies he falls down the stairs." joked Mantis.

"You're on." replied Monkey.

As expected, the panda missed the bottom step and quickly went down the stairs leading to the village.

**Two hours later**

The night had taken the place of the sun, covering the sky with his dark blue cloak. Not a cloud was to spoil the landscape, leaving just the stars fill this big empty space. The moon shone around his large white light, making it almost the whole of great beauty when a figure came not try this set. He walked quietly on the roofs of houses, watching the people walked through the streets. The stranger was particularly careful not to be noticed tonight because it was the Spring Festival and the villagers were outside till late. His steps were silent, balanced and careful not to slip on the clay roof tiles that made up the roofs. He was jumping from roof to roof with flexibility.

The man continued his round for another half an hour before being caught by a sound, specifically a song. He saw a dance floor and several couples dancing. A little further on was a group of musicians who played with their instruments. Looking more closely, he noticed a couple that stood out from others. A big and fat panda and a snow leopard who danced together, very close to each other. One could easily guess that they took pleasure in the dancing, in seeing big smiles that lit up their faces.

"Wait...Po and…Song, together!?" whispered the boy for himself before continuing. "But, where's Tigress?"

He looked around and saw the southern tiger against a wall, silently watching the dance floor. Feeling observed, the feline looked up at the moon and noticed a figure. Seeing the moonlight that illuminated the slightly stranger's face, she immediately recognized the warrior they had crossed earlier. She approached the panda, pulled him to her and pointed her finger at the boy.

"It's him. The Unknown Warrior, we should intercept and convince him to come with us. Follow me."

'Oh shit, they saw me. I'd better leave quickly before they catch me.' through the young man before leaving the site and start running through the streets. The discretion did not count now, he must leave the village and in one piece especially with a very mad Tigress behind his ass.

Rapid footsteps reached his ears, indicating that his pursuers were close. The human quickened his stroke despite difficulty in breathing and pain in his ribs. He jumped over each obstacle or slipping on the floor to go under the carriages that stood in his way. People were pushing the passage, taking as not to interfere in this matter did not concern them. He prayed inwardly that his death be quick and painless.

At one point, the stranger felt a weight on his back and found himself pinned against the ground, unable to make any movement to escape. He cried out in pain as he felt more pain through his chest. The tiger froze his hands and put her head in the boy's ear.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?" she questioned in an angry tone.

"None of your business." responded the man.

"Okay, I release you only if you answer my questions."

The Unknown Warrior was silent. Two or three minutes elapsed before they are joined by the panda.

"Did he speak?" asked The Dragon Warrior, catching his breath.

"He don't want."

"I see."

Po looked down at the boy's and looked into his eyes. A kind of invisible touch stands between them and at the same time, a chill traveled their respective backs. The man sighed.

"Well, if I'm here is because this world is not mine, okay? I come from a planet called Earth. Do not ask me why or how I got here because I know absolutely nothing. One evening while I was home, I fell asleep in my bed and the next morning, I woke up in an unknown field. It went there two months ago. Since I live in a cave far from civilization and help people who need them."

"Your story is consistent with what we heard about you. But why? Why do you help people?"

A smile split his face and a joyless laughter was heard.

"You know, when you find yourself in an unknown location and without a chart, it is related to a goal. A goal that keeps us from falling into madness and do things we regret later. Help people who are totally unknown to me is mine. I prefer that than to steal innocent or wicked end."

Tigress released his hands and helped him recover.

"If you want you can come with us. Maybe Shifu can help you go home." proposed Po with a goofy smile on his face.

"It's really cool of you but I'm not sure. I mean, I'm a human, an alien or a monster for the villagers. What they think or said about you if they saw you with me?"

"Do not worry about it, we simply tell them and they will understand." said Tigress, in a neutral tone.

The human shrugged.

"Okay, I'll do it. Fortunately, I keep my stuff all the time on me. It keeps me from making a return trip."

They began to walk towards the Jade Palace when the young man spoke again.

"Oh! By the way, my name is Alex. It is a pleasure to meet The Dragon Warrior and a member of The Furious Five."


	3. Chapter 3

By going to the Jade Palace, Alex, Po and Tigress were joined by the others. While walking, the young man told his story again and answered the questions with joy. It's some time that there had been no social contact and he would be pleased to talk with people. Despite this, the boy was silent the rest of the way.

"Not very talkative, right?" asked Viper.

"Yep, I prefer not to talk rather than talk for nothing. I have always been accustomed to silence, perhaps because I'm rather shy and I dare not reach out to others." responded Alex with a little smile on his lips.

"I hope you like the jokes at least?" said Mantis.

The warrior nodded.

"I know when to laugh, thank goodness or else my life would be really sad."

"Good to hear. As long as you're not as Tigress, it's ok."

The above person let out a low growl as a warning and said; "Shut up, Mantis."

Alex looked up and saw Po and Song who held hands.

"From what I see, you're together, right?"

They both blushed at the question but stayed hand in hand.

"Yeah, it's been just over three months." said the panda, embarrassed.

"Three months and six days, exactly" corrected the snow leopard before continue. "But we are not the only ones."

"Who else?"

"Me and Crane, we go out together for a while." said Viper, in a tone of undisguised joy.

"I see. And it does not bother Shifu?"

"At first, yes, but over time, he accepted the fact that we have a relationship with someone."

Alex nodded. The group climbed the last steps in silence. The boy watched the landscape with fascination. The place looked exactly to the movies. On this point, Alex had promised not to tell anyone, it was better that this secret is known only to himself. At the entrance of the Palace was a small red panda who was looking forward to the group. Once they reached the entrance, Po and The Furious Five went inside, leaving the two people alone.

"I guess you must be The Unknown Warrior?" asked the old master, with a voice full of curiosity and a emotionless look.

"That's right, sir."

"Then, what brings you here?"

Alex cleared his throat.

"Po told me that you could maybe help me."

He told his story and his motivations for the third time that day. Shifu let him talk and listened with great attention, recording every information that would allow him to get an opinion on the young man. At the end of the speech, neither spoke. An awkward silence settled in the atmosphere.

"To be honest, I don't know if there is a way to send you back home. Your actions towards the valley and its inhabitants are noble even if they follow a path a little bloody. Do you know anything about kung-fu?"

"No sir, absolutely nothing. I know how to use my katana and my fists to defend myself if I do not have my sword on me."

The red panda stroked his chin with his right hand.

"So you'll stay here and you will train with us until I can find a solution."

"You really think I am able to learn kung fu? I mean…I learned to wield the katana because I am self-taught but it is the only thing I learned by myself."

"I don't worry about that. All I want is you to be awake when the bell rings every morning and being the most serious possible in your training, did I was clear?"

Alex nodded.

"Yes sir."

Shifu laughed a little before resuming his gravity.

"Don't call me sir. Call me by my name or Master. Now I'll show you the palace and other buildings before finishing through the barracks and the room where you sleep."

Before the human responds, Shifu turned around and began the tour while explaining the history of places and facilities. They took almost an hour to go right round the Jade Palace. The two people stopped at the barracks, the silence still reigned in the air.

"We will see tomorrow morning at breakfast, I want you to come with me to the training hall to see what you're capable of. In the meantime, you will sleep in the last room on the left."

Alex sighed in exasperation, he hoped not to have to tell all his problems at the old master, but fate had decided otherwise.

"I really want but I can't sleep. Since I'm here, I cannot sleep more than two hours. I spend the rest of the time meditating, patrolling nearby or train." explained the boy, whispering to not wake the others.

"Well, if I were you, I will meditate under the Sacred Tree of Wisdom. This place is very relaxing."

The man nodded again.

"Sound good, thanks master!"

After that, the young man walked to the sacred tree of wisdom and sat on the edge of the cliff. He closed his eyes and let his breath relax while he made the void in his mind, focusing only on the rhythm of his breathing. Several minutes passed before he succeeds the exercise, his mind has become as clear and pure as the water of a lake, devoid of any disturbing thought. A single drop of water, like a small crystal fell on his head and suddenly he had an idea. The boy stood up, stepped back two paces and closed his eyes again, another drop fell on the floor. Alex slid his foot on the ground in a movement shaped "C" and moved his arms in circular but he stopped because he felt that something was missing. A heavy sigh escaped from his mouth.

Alex lay on the ground and watched the stars with wonder. Their position and the different constellations were completely unknown to the young man, he should learn them all if he was lost, it would be useful.

**The next morning,****in ****the barracks**

As usual, the bell rang half an hour after sunrise. The Furious Five and Po immediately went out of their rooms, greeting their master at the same time. Shifu greeted them back and looked to the room at his left. But it did not open.

"ALEX!" shouted the red panda, advancing toward the room before opening it and seeing it was empty.

"Let's eat, I deal with him later."

Without a word, the warriors left the place and headed to the kitchen. The Dragon Warrior and the others ate their noodles and dumplings, discussing and Shifu silently drank his tea. Rapid footsteps resounded in the corridor and a figure arrived at the entrance to the kitchen before bowing.

"Sorry for the delay master, I was out to get my lunch and I came as fast as I could." said Alex, panting a little.

"You go get your meal outside? What type of food is it?" asked Shifu, a kind of concern in his voice.

"Gingko Leafs, I had a little trouble finding them."

Tigress's eyes widened. "You eat this?"

"Yeah, like I can't eat meat, I am content to these leafs."

The old master seemed troubled by the response but still asked the question.

"Why can't you eat meat?"

"In my world, many humans eat meat, be it duck, goose, pig or ox. But I'm not in my world so I can't eat a resident of the Valley just because I want meat. That's why I eat only those plants and sometimes fish."

Everyone in the room was shocked by the answer given by the young man. They took several seconds to recover their minds.

"It's truly respectful of you to submit to the lifestyle of a world that is not yours. For this, I accept you're late and I don't mind if it happens again in the future."

"Thank you again, master." Alex bowed and the red panda did the same.

"No, I thank you for your adjustment to our way of life."

The man took a chair and joined the others, enjoying a meal with people who were beginning to respect and appreciate him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alpha tiger: As I said in the first chapter, the first writing was not good enough for me and was too focused on Alex so I decided to change some parts and keep other details that I liked. But the plot remains the same.**

* * *

Finally, after a good breakfast in the joy and good humor, the old master and the new student were alone in the kitchen. Shifu moved his left index, telling Alex to follow him. The two left the room silently and walked the same way, be lulled by birdsong and the rustling of tree leaves during the passage of wind.

"So what's the program for today?" asked the young man, in a tone as normal as possible, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"First, you will hit the training dummy with punches and kicks, to see if you are above the level zero. Then you spar with me, with a weapon, of course not a deadly weapon but rather with a bamboo stick." replied the red panda in a neutral but strict tone.

"Are you sure? I mean, yeah I learned to use a weapon alone but it does not mean that I am able to take over thirty seconds in front of you. I would not disappoint you."

Shifu chuckled.

"You're too modest, if you have beaten thirty enemies by yourself then you may be able to earn our little fight."

While discussing the human and the little red panda walked to the training courtyard. They entered the training hall. Alex followed his master and admired the tiger who was training on the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. Strangely, Alex couldn't divert his eyes of her but finally, he advanced to the dummy. From that moment, Shifu snapped his fingers and the boy took a fighting stance. His left foot was behind the right and his hands clenched into a fist. The right hand was positioned in front and close to his face unlike the left. Alex took a short breath before hitting a direct left. He quickly brought his hand close to him and followed up with another direct but with the right hand this time. He went quickly by giving various direct, hooks, uppercuts and combos. He continued for five minutes, hitting hard and as accurately as possible. He gave a few kicks but could not hit higher than the torso of the dummy. Alex paused to catch his breath. Thin beads of sweat running down his forehead and down his back.

"Enough." said the master. "From what I see, you seem to be stronger in unarmed combat that what you claim. I think you have potential. Now we will go into battle with weapons. I only have one set-up: Do not hurt each other too harshly, we agree? "

The human nodded and bowed.

"Yes master."

"Good. Follow me, we will do it outside."

They left the room without forgetting to take a stick of bamboo. Curious to see what would happen, the feline stopped her training and left the training hall. Once outside, she stopped, silently watching the fight that would unfold before her eyes. Mantis, Viper and Monkey came from the Valley and lined up.

Both fighters took position; three meters separated them from each other. The young man positioned himself in the same way as earlier except that he was holding the stick with both hands and he held it horizontally, close to his face and the tip towards his opponent. Shifu's feet were positioned in parallel, the piece of bamboo in front of him and grabbed with both hands. A long silence between the two fighters, each waiting for the other warrior makes the first move.

"I'll let you start."

The red panda did not answer and ran to the man. He knocked on the head but was deflected by Alex's weapon. Shifu quickly retreated, resuming its original position before returning to the attack and strike at the right side. Once again, his strike did not reach its target and was countered a few inches from the goal.

Monkey broke the silence "Five cookies that Shifu wins."

"You're on." said Mantis, smiling.

Viper rolled her eyes at the childish attitude of her two comrades.

"Ten cookies if Alex beats Shifu." added the feline.

The rest of the team looked at her in amazement. She ignored their looks and refocused on the fight.

Slightly annoyed by his two successive failures, the master delivered a series of quick blows and on various parts of the body of his opponent. There was nothing to do, no attack had reached its destination, always stopped in their tracks. They continued their little game for a good fifteen minutes. The young man remained on the defensive, he blocked the blows and feinted, luring his opponent who thought he was going to hit. Shifu leaped forward, he would knock on the left side. Big mistake. Alex took the opportunity to block the attack. Just after, he cons-attacked. His strokes were fast and very accurate, becoming blurry and hard to dodge or block, even for the red panda and finally, he forced his opponent to turn his hand several times before twist his wrist in a strange way and make him release his grip on the weapon. The man brought the tip of his false katana under the neck of the vanquished. They were both sweating and breathing heavily.

The primate went into the kitchen to take the reward of Tigress, muttering to himself something like "beginner's luck". Viper and Mantis remained speechless. They had never seen someone use a weapon with such mastery.

Alex pulled his sword from under the neck of Shifu and brought slowly to the ground. "It must believe that I won." said the warrior with a tired voice, despite the little smile on his face.

"Yes, you're a much better fighter than I thought. You have no need for weapons training. You mastering this art better than me or the other inhabitants of the palace. I'll teach you the basics of Kung Fu. Then to you to improve with the thousand scrolls that teach you some techniques more developed. If you have any questions or need help, don't hesitate to ask me."

"Now, you have to work on and mastering the basics. Normally, it should not take more than two months but it will depend only on you. If you train seriously then we will be in time."

The man nodded.

"Okay, so let's start!"

The hours passed quickly, the old master showed the basic movements such as learning to avoid and disarm an armed opponent while he was himself without anything other than his hands. When motion was too fast for the young man, Shifu remade at idle while correcting his student when he was not positioned in the right way. They ended the lesson for today when the sun began its descent.

"The others should no longer delay in arriving." said the red panda, watching the sun's path toward the horizon.

A shadow appeared in the sky, moving rapidly to the two people. The bird flew down and landed in front of them. He breathed in short intervals, as if trying to catch his breath.

"Something's wrong, Zeng?"

"The valley… is attacked ... the other masters are already there. But there are many bandits."

"Again? C'mon! Two assaults in two days, I am the luckiest guy in the world." joked Alex, in an ironic tone.

Before Shifu could open his mouth to order Alex to go and help Po and the other, he was already gone at full speed.

"Be careful!" yelled the master before his voice was no longer within reach of Alex's ear.

**A little later**

"They're everywhere!" shouted Crane, watching the progress of the bandits in the village.

"It would be better to separate, we will cover more ground." advised Viper.

Tigress nodded quickly.

"Right. Po and Mantis take the East entrance. Monkey and Viper, the West. I manage the northern entrance with Song and Crane knocks out the archers." She added. The group broke into several duos and everyone went to his objective.

"Time to kick some ass!" yelled a voice, in the back of the tiger. A body flew over Tigress and knocked out the first bandit who stood facing him with a whim. He gave several punches, knocking out a few enemies and forcing the others to stay away from him, because of the ferocity of his blows. He knocked down another opponent with a kick in the head because he had dared to approach too close.

"Need some help?" asked a joyful Alex despite the blank expression on his face.

The master of the tiger style shook her head.

"Nope. The others have begun to stop the invasion. Go to the southern entrance, there are many enemies out there."

"Understood!"

He left again, at full speed. The Unknown Warrior sped through the streets, knocking a few bandits along the way. His chest was still sore but as it was nothing compared to the adrenaline that was spreading in his body, reducing pain and making it more alert to the environment around him. Alex had decided to use his katana less than before, preferring to knock out his opponents instead of killing them. The young man would use his blade as if the situation required or was in danger.

He arrived at the agreed place and faced thirty enemies, like the day before. The first of them rushed toward him. Alex waited for it to within one meter for quick draw his sword and cut off his head in one motion. Yes, he had promised not to use his katana much as but he wanted to give an example to others, show them that the boy was very serious when the time to fight was come.

"Who's next?"

The robbers shouted in unison. They advanced rapidly towards Alex, weapons lifted in the air.

"Everyone at the same time? I'll love this!"

Alex began by performing a perfect split, hitting two bandits at the head. He gave several series of punches, continuing with direct and hooks. But gradually, he recoiled. Certainly, his promise was leaving with good intentions but he needed to fight with a weapon, it was a part of his fighting style. Alex noticed that thugs were running on rooftops, trying to reach the warriors who invaded the streets and he had an idea. He jumped to the head of an enemy close enough and used it to go higher.

Meanwhile, the bandits who were on the roofs leaped in his direction. Big mistake because that's exactly what the young man had planned. He closed his eyes for a second before open them and a strange glow lights up his eyes.

"Feet of fury!"

He delivered a series of fast and powerful kicks. All who were in the air at the same time were now on the floor, unconscious or stunned by the attack. As for Alex, he now stood in the middle of the enemy ranks. The bandits looked on him with an air with dread, fearing that he decides to kill them all.

"I urge you to leave this place if you value your lives."

The invaders fled without daring to cast a glance behind them. Around the boy, the villagers looked at him with fear mingled with curiosity. The whispers were gradually replacing the silence, some wondered who was this creature, where he could well come and why he had helped them.

"Listen, my name's Alex, some of you know me perhaps better known as The Unknown Warrior. I'm here to help you because I'm under the supervision of Grandmaster Shifu and I'm his new student."

At that moment, everyone exploded with joy and cheered the young man. A thin smile appeared on his face, be considered a savior despite his appearance and his origins warmed the cold heart of Alex. Suddenly, he felt a paw on his left shoulder and turned quickly with a small knife in his other hand and ready to strike when he remarked that it was the paw of the giant panda. Then, he lowered his weapon.

"Sorry Po, old reflex."

"Nah, it's nothing and good job for your first day despite the fact that you tried to cut my throat." said The Dragon Warrior, laughing.

Alex laughed too.

"Yeah, the next time I will try with one of your arms or with the tail of Monkey."

"Ha ha, very funny." said the primate.

Alex's stomach growled. "Well, that's not all but I'm getting hungry."


	5. Chapter 5

Almost three months had passed since the first fight of Alex with The Furious Five.

Since then, things had not really changed. Oh yes, the young man was cured of his insomnia. Now, he took a cup of tea with lemon every night. This was his only technique able to sleep, the lemon had a soporific effect which allowed him to go to bed without fear of staying awake.

His routine was the same as that of the others: Breakfast, training, lunch, training and dinner. Almost every night, the boy was in the palace library and read all the scrolls which concerned the kung-fu and its history. He took the opportunity to seek any document that contained anything related to his homeworld, but his efforts were in vain. There was absolutely nothing that made reference to the Earth or a way to get there, the bad news had catastrophic repercussions on his mental state. He could not eat much, not even finishing his noodle soup (Po had convinced him to try his soup and the young man had found it excellent). When meditating, the warrior could no longer to empty his mind, too sad for the fate that awaited him, that of ending his days in a world that is not his.

One night, as he lay in his bed, Alex got up and quietly opened the door to his room and closed it without a sound. He crossed the hall, taking care not to wake the others residents. Once outside, he breathed the air, filled with the fragrance of flowers before walking towards the Sacred Tree of Wisdom. When he was there, he sat on the floor and put his back against the bark of the tree. A slight sigh escaped from his mouth. The view over the valley was simply beautiful. For him, there were no words to describe what he saw, this landscape left him speechless. The black cloak of night showed off the little stars that shone with a thousand lights, accompanied by a full moon who lit up the valley and its surroundings with a light similar to that of the sun. Suddenly a song came into his mind and he began to sing.

**Such a lonely day****  
****And its mine****  
****The most loneliest day of my life******

**Such a lonely day****  
****Should be banned****  
****It's a day that I can't stand******

**The most loneliest day of my life ****  
****The most loneliest day of my life****  
**

Alex's eyes became moist. His vision blurred gradually, while tears, similar to thin transparent diamond streamed down his cheeks. He closed his eyes, because of the pain. It's not the pain you feel when you are physically injured, but the emotional pain. That which weakens, which reduces the hope of a better future to nothingness. All the emotions he had kept for him until now had to leave. Instead of shouting his sadness and anger in the world, he preferred to sing and cry.

**Such a lonely day****  
****Shouldn't exist****  
****It's a day that I'll never miss****  
****Such a lonely day****  
****And its mine****  
****The most loneliest day of my life******

**And if you go, I wanna go with you****  
****And if you die, I wanna die with you******

**Take your hand and walk away****  
**

**The most loneliest day of my life****  
****The most loneliest day of my life ****  
****The most loneliest day of my life**

**Life**

Alex heard footsteps and the friction of the grass but he ignored, thinking it was his brain that was playing a trick on him or the wind.****

**Such a lonely day****  
****And its mine****  
****It's a day that I'm glad I survived**

A few long seconds passed before a voice breaks the silence that had settled.

"A very sad song." said the tiger, sitting beside the young man.

Alex wiped the last tears with the back of his hand. "Yeah. What are you doing here?"

Tigress shrugged. "I can't sleep. I was going to train when I heard a voice singing and I headed back to its source and that's when I saw you. And you?"

"The same. I mean…for sleep. Of course."

The feline nodded before adding, "I know what you feel. Being alone in the dark, no one can reach you and help you. This feeling of helplessness, that makes you think that your life is completely messed up and it's not worth living. That forces you to create a wall around your heart and your feelings. Become hardcore. This is what I was before the arrival of Po and yours."

Alex was speechless, his eyes opened wide. The words used by Tigress reached the young man in his core.

"It's true... d-despite this hole in my heart, I have to keep moving. Thank you. You freed me from a great weight. And…I have done nothing to help you open yourself to others."

"Do not be so sure, you are kind, serious when necessary, you have a sense of responsibility, smart, modest, able to defend yourself and care for others. Personally, I feel safe at your side. All the qualities of a good warrior. What you lack, is someone who cares about you and love you"

The phrase caught off guard the warrior. He blushed madly.

"I-I don't know. For that, I need to find the right person" whispered the human, shyly.

The tiger approached him and laid her head on his left shoulder. She replied in the same tone as him. "Sometimes, our soul mate is before our eyes but we don't see it."

The young man blinked, unsure of what he had heard. Was it a dream or reality? He did not know.

"Did you say what I think you said?"

Tigress did not answer and raised her head to lick the boy's cheek before purring slightly.

"Anyway, it does not advance you more by being there. The best is still a good night's sleep."

Alex yawned.

"You're right, I start to fall asleep."

The feline giggled before resuming her gravity.

"But if you tell anyone what just happened, I tear your head and your body, limb by limb, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!"

**The next day,****during the training****.**

The warriors were all in the training hall. Alex had finally found a style that matched him. He mixed the art of sword fighting and his knowledge of Kung Fu. His style was like no other, he had no weakness that Po or The Furious Five could fill. His katana allowed him to hit a longer range than with his fists. As light as a dagger, the blade hit faster than a normal sword. His punches and kicks were not as powerful as those of Tigress but they were also flexible and allowed him to hit at a high rate.

The lunch break came quickly and everyone went to the kitchen. As usual, Po cooked his famous soup and dumplings. Everyone ate in silence rather unusual, Po and Song ate one beside the other. The other couple was also sitting in the same way.

"It's a bit too quiet." said the snow leopard.

Mantis nodded before asking: "How about a bet?"

"Okay but what kind of bet?" questioned Monkey, very interested by the topic.

"Five cookies for the first who finish a plate of thirty dumplings!"

Alex put his bowl of noodles on the table and said: "I try my luck". Everyone stopped eating and they turned their gaze toward him.

"You joke?" said the seven, in unison.

"Nope."

Following the response, an uncomfortable silence settled in the room.

"Okay, I'll be your competitor." The eyes of everyone turned in the direction of the panda.

Mantis and Monkey smiled and looked at each other.

"I feel it will be interesting." said the bug, always with the big smile on his face. The two competitors are placed opposite one another, thirty dumplings on each plate. Song gave a quick kiss on Po's cheek, to encourage him.

"I give the start. Three, Two, One, Go!" yelled Viper.

Alex took the risk had to swallow his dumplings without chewing, which could possibly kill him if one of them was stuck in his throat. Finally, Po won the bet and very little for the young man had only one dumpling delay. They shook hands in greeting the benefit of the other.

The snow leopard embraced the panda in a passionate kiss, under the amused eyes of Crane and Viper and those disgusted of the other two. Alex remained neutral. After all, it was not his business and he did not give an opinion even if deep down, he was glad that they were able to find each other.

When the group would resume the training, a bell rang three times.

"Oh, Master Shifu, I must go. See you later!" said Alex as he left the kitchen quickly. He sprinted toward the Dragon Grotto, without noticing that a pair of yellow eyes watched him.

"Who is this guy? This is the first time I see a strange creature like this." said the person for herself, with a voice that was slightly higher.

**Later**

Alex came into the cave. The only sound they heard was that of falling water in the small lake. Shifu was sitting on a rock in the middle of the lake. The young man waited for several minutes as the old master to finish his meditation, he took the opportunity to observe the scenery. He was currently in an open cave with a magnificent view over the valley and its surroundings. The stone that made up the floor of the place was just covered with green moss. A huge stone dragon with golden eyes was directly cut into the rock. Only the upper part of his body and two hands emerged. The water that was composed the lake was of a very light blue, almost transparent.

"Something's wrong, master?" asked Alex, a little worried.

The red panda stood up and turned toward his student.

"No, absolutely nothing. If I made you come, it's because I have one last thing to teach you before you become a master."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"What thing?"

"What Master Oogway taught me." Shifu looked up a stalactite where a drop of water flowed towards its end. Then he lowered his head and closed his eyes, waiting for the drop falls in front of his right foot. Shifu slid his right foot on the ground in a movement shaped "C" and moved his arms in circular, fluid motion, he captured a drop of water in his right hand and left continue its course around of his arms. He finished by dropping it on a plant leaf.

"Inner peace." whispered the unknown warrior.

Shifu looked at him skeptically.

"You know this technique?"

"Yeah, I saw it in one of the scrolls." lied Alex, not wanting to tell the truth about this topic.

"Very good, you don't have to mastered it, only know it. Now you are one of us. Alex, the master of the human style." said the red panda, with undisguised pride in his voice before bowing.

The human opened his eyes wide.

"Noooooo, already? I mean, it's good to hear but it's not too early?"

Shifu shook his head.

"I talked about your progress with the others and their feelings about you. After much thought, I concluded that it was the right time. But don't think your training is finished, you still have much to learn even if you are now able to fend for yourself."

"Yes master."

"I leave you today and tomorrow as days off so you can celebrate and rest a little."

The warrior now master bowed before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alpha tiger: The song is Lonely Day from System Of A Down (one of my favorite ^^). I chose it because she reflects the state of mind of Alex in this passage.**

* * *

Alex walked toward the training room. He opened the wooden door and saw that there was nobody inside, something that was very amazing. He entered slowly, one hand clutching his katana. The room was completely empty, the equipment was still out but no one to train on. He raised an eyebrow. "Geez! Where are they? There is not even fifteen minutes, they were all there and suddenly, no one" whispered the human, watching the empty training room before heading towards the barracks.

The whole palace was silent, only the wind passing through trees and herbs that were moving broke the silence. The warrior entered the barracks without a sound, still with one hand on his katana. His eyes rested on each room he opened. They were all empty, which worried him even more. Several hypotheses came into his mind. The group may have had to leave because of an attack by bandits or they had decided to take a break and go and relax with a walk through the valley. Suddenly, a plank creaked. Alex turned his head toward the sound and raised an eyebrow. The sound came from the kitchen.

The young man whipped out his blade and walked slowly toward the kitchen, taking care not to be heard. He cautiously approached the door who was closed. The warrior laid his sweaty hand on the handle and pulled. He entered, sword raised in the air and ready to strike when he was surprised by eight people who screamed "Surprise!"

Alex putting a hand on his chest where his heart was. "Damn! You made me scared!"

Laughter invaded the room. Crane approached the young man and put a wing on his shoulder. He pointed his other wing to a cake that was in the middle of the table and said:

"We did it for you, Shifu told us what he would do and Po has proposed to cook a big cake to celebrate this."

A single tear ran down his cheek.

"You're gonna make me cry. Thanks guys, thank you for everything." said Alex, putting his sword in its sheath and approaching the huge cake that read: Congratulations Alex. The panda handed him a knife he took without an ounce of hesitation and cut a small part. He carried the piece of cake to his mouth and chewed slowly before swallowing.

"So?" asked the Dragon Warrior. "It is good?" The human looked at him and saw a glimmer of hope and expectation in his jade green eyes.

"So great! As good as your noodles, maybe even better. Take a part before I decide to eat it all, I will hardly resist the temptation."

Again, the masters laughed, even Tigress. A figure came out of a corner of the room and approached the group. His yellow eyes rested on the boy before looking again the avian.

"It's not very nice of you to not introduce me to your friend, Crane." said a feminine voice, belonging to a mountain cat.

"Sorry, I completely forgot. Mei Ling, this is Alex, the new student and master at the Jade Palace. Alex, this is Mei Ling, an old friend of mine."

The young man extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, miss." She shook his hand vigorously before saying.

"It's a pleasure to meet… someone like you. What kind of creature are you? I never heard of a species that looks like you."

Alex chuckled a little and ran a hand through his neck.

"This is a very, very long story. In short, I am human and I come from another world, Earth. I landed here, without knowing why and I try to survive for nearly five months."

"Correction, he lived alone in a cave for two months before he met and live with us at the Palace." corrected Monkey.

"Not agree, live with you is also a struggle everyday."

Everyone in the room looked at him with a deadly look, except for Mei Ling who giggled.

Alex sighed. "Come on guys, I joke. I mean, I would never say such a thing about you." A long silence settled in the atmosphere before the warriors burst out laughing.

"We know you joke. You really thought we'd be mad?" asked Mantis, catching his breath.

"At the moment, yes."

The group moved to table, ate the cake while chatting. Mei Ling and Alex were the people who spoke the most. Each telling his story to another. Alex had a special attraction to everything related to water. Whether rivers, waterfalls or the sea, he also loved the wide open spaces like mountains whose peaks exceeded the clouds. Mei Ling, for its part, loved the forest. Enjoy the landscape from the top of a tree was one of her favorite pastimes. Shifu, The Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior noticed this. What slightly annoyed Tigress, unable to repress a faint growl. Only Viper, who was like a sister for her, heard the noise. The boy turned toward them and blushed violently at seeing the big smiles that stretched on their faces.

"What? I have cake on my face?" asked the young master.

"No, absolutely not. It's just that it's rare to see you so happy." responded the snake, always with the smile on her lips.

"Well…okay." He looked out and saw that the sun slowly began to disappear. A red-orange glow lit up the valley. The boy got up from his chair.

"Let's go eat out to cap off the evening."

"Excellent idea, we'll eat in my dad's restaurant." said Po.

They left the kitchen and the old master parted from them, preferring to meditate. The warriors descended the thousand steps in a little over half an hour. Alex had (for once) left his katana in his room but still had a dagger on him, just in case. Arriving in the village, they saluted all the people they met. Po and Song walked together, holding each other hands. They were closely followed by Crane and Viper, the other stood behind the second couple. The man brought up the rear, he walked with his hands in his pockets and looked around absently. Finally, they arrived at the Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop.

"Po! It's been a while since you did not come see me." Said the goose, hugging his adopted son.

The panda returned his hug. "Yeah, I know dad but I was busy with training and…other things but I'm fine. I came with the others to eat then nine secret ingredient soups, please."

Mr. Ping nodded. "Alright, coming up. I'll be back soon."

"Wait, I'll help you." The two cooks took off for the kitchen, leaving the others to move to a free table. Finally, Po arrived with dinner and put the bowls on the table, each took his own and began to eat, not forgetting to thank the panda.

After several minutes in silence, Mei Ling decided to break it.

"Alex?" she began. "Do you have someone in your life?"

The question caught him by surprise. Immediately, the whole group stopped eating and looked at the two people, waiting for a response. His cheeks became as red as a tomato and he lowered his head, looking at his reflection in his soup. He took a short breath before answering.

"Er…I had. She cheated on me, so, I broke up with her."

The human felt something soft against his left arm and looked up to meet the gaze of Monkey.

"Sorry to hear that, pal." he said, with a compassionate voice.

Alex wavered his hand.

"Nah, it's nothing. That was three years ago, this story is just a bad memory now."

The evening ends more happily than it had begun. There were a few jokes and anecdotes like that when Po had rushed down the thousand stairs on a carpet and he had added oil to slide faster, ending with a carpet on fire. When Alex wanted to get up, he felt something rubbing against his leg. Looking down, he saw a dark tail against his shin. His eyes lifted to cross those of Mei Ling who gave him a wink and again, his face turned crimson. The tiger saw this but said nothing.

"See you tomorrow, guys!" he said, leaving the restaurant.

Crane interrupted him in his tracks. "Wait! Where did you go?"

"Patrolling. It's been two weeks since the last."

The avian followed him, leaving the other returning to the Jade Palace. The bird flew behind his human friend while it was walking on the roofs of houses, silently watching the last lights go out, leaving only the moon to illuminate the valley.

"Why don't you go with the others, Crane?" asked Alex, surprised.

"I wanted to talk with you, privately, so, I followed you."

The young man shrugged.

"Tell me. What do you want to talk?"

"It's about Mei Ling."

The warrior stopped walking and gulped. Of all the topics they could discuss, it had to be this one. Slowly, he turned and looked his almond eyes in those of his friend. A bead of sweat ran down his right cheek.

"Y-yeah, what about Mei Ling?"

A smirk appeared on the bird's beak. "Well, I think she likes you. A lot."

"Very funny. Do you have other jokes like that?" laughed the human.

Crane kept a serious and impassive face. The young master noticed this and slowly, he stopped laughing.

"No, seriously…you joke?"

"Absolutely not. I'm very serious." That's when the revelation crashed on his face. He began to panic. Alex could not, should not fall in love. It should not be part of his plans. This event would make his departure much harder for him. Even worse if Tigress had feelings for him. Two girls for one poor guy, a pretty mess.

"How do you know?"

The avian chuckled a little. "I know her for a long time. I know how she is when she looks at someone."

The man growled. "Shit! What should I do now?"

"Listen your heart, you know the answer." said Crane, wisely.

"Yeah but…I don't want to broke her heart. I mean… imagine that I could find a way to get home. You really think it'll make me happy to leave tears behind me? Personally, no."

"Seen in this angle ... you're not wrong. But you feel something for her, right?"

He took a few steps back before releasing a heavy sigh.

"I don't know. I think someone else is already interested in me."

Crane's eyes widened.

"W-who?"

"I don't want to talk about it, not yet. Come on, let's go to bed, I start to feel sleepy."

"Yeah, me too."

The two warriors returned to the palace, without realizing that their conversation had been heard by the person concerned.


	7. Chapter 7

**kuzon98: thank you for the review, it makes me really happy. And yeah, I think this could be very bad ^^.**

**son of wind: lol. I don't think she's the type to share especially when it comes to this kind of topic.**

**Alpha tiger: well, it could end with a fight in the mud ... maybe :D**

**This is my last chapter before I go on vacation for a little week.**

* * *

As usual, the bell of the palace rang. By observing a nearby window, Alex noticed it was already time to take breakfast. A yawn escaped his mouth. His eyes were lowered on the parchment he was reading. He immediately closed and placed it on the table before taking another one and opened it. The boy let out a sigh before putting the piece of paper on his work plan and ran a hand through his hair. He had not slept all night. Preferring to run through the books on China and its myths. As he read those to improve his knowledge of Kung Fu. He skipped the morning meal, and stayed in the Library of the Jade Palace for several hours.

Then he would get up to join the others for the lunch break, his eyes fell on a parchment half open. He quickly reads the title: "The Sacred Vase of Wishes".

"Interesting." whispered Alex, taking the paper in his hand and unfolded it.

According to this, no one knows where the vase or who was the original owner. During the history of China, it is passed into the hands of many people who were unaware of its power: Grant the wish of his choice to its owner. But sixty years ago, his trail was lost despite the research carried out across the country. Over time, those who wanted the vase to enlarge their collections or for power have forgotten its existence. The text was accompanied by a small drawing of a white vase with a golden dragon surrounded by flowers and clouds and tiny spots, like stars in the sky.

Finishing to read the parchment, the warrior looked at who was the author of the document and reads: Myths and folklore of China by Master Oogway.

"Finally, this is ... maybe the solution to my problem. I have to talk to Shifu about this."

Alex left the library and frowned to suit the prevailing light outside. He walked to the kitchen, walking at a fast pace and somewhat trembling with emotion of joy he felt. Finally arriving at his destination, the young man took a short breath before entering the room where his friends and comrades. They were all there, eating dumplings and spring rolls.

"Hello guys" said the boy. A chorus of "Morning Alex" and "What's up?" followed. He approached Shifu and handed the paper he had in his hand. The red panda raised an eyebrow before took it and opened it. His face remained emotionless as his eyes roamed the document. After a minute he closed it.

"Master, what is this?" asked Viper, curious about the contents of the parchment.

The old master handed her the object and said: "This is, maybe, the thing that will allow Alex to return at his home"

The others leaned over the snake to see what was written.

"Hey, I've seen this object" said Po, in joyous tone.

"Where?"

Po frowned, proof that he was thinking intently before his face relaxes and his smile fades gradually.

"Well, it was in Shen's tower, at Gongmen City"

"So, why this face?" said The Unknown Warrior.

"Shen destroyed the building with his cannons while we were inside"

The young man gulped before taking a step back.

"A-a-are you sure?"

"Unfortunately, yes"

A stony silence settled in the room and the atmosphere became heavy. The panda tried to approach him but he ran away, ignoring their voices who called him.

He doesn't want to stay, he needed to be alone with his thoughts. Hot tears, like a river, running down his cheeks. Keeping his head down, he left the palace, down the thousand steps and quickly crossed the streets of the Valley of Peace. People greeted him but he did not answer them. Inside, he was completely devastated by what he had learned. The clouds took a dark gray, almost black, hiding the sun and its warm rays. A cold drop of water fell on his head but he paid no attention. Nothing else mattered to him now. His life, his friends, kung fu, this had no importance to him. The rain fell quickly and profusely now, not allowing to see beyond the tip of his nose. Alex had no more notion of time. He did not realize was that he had just left the city and kept on running until he takes his foot in a root and falling onto the floor, in a big puddle of mud, dirtying his clothes already in poor condition.

He did not even attempt to rise. He stood there, crying and cursing his fate.

Looking up, the boy noticed that he was in front of the cave, his grotto, the one where he lived for two months. Grumbling against his muscles ached, he approached and entered. All he had left since the day of his departure was still there: the circle made of many stones, for the fire and his makeshift bed, made of straw. He sat on it and put his back against the hard wall. Everything was messed up, the young man was now condemned to live and die in a world that was not his. If he had proposed to live here, it would probably accepted (it would have changed from living alone, especially since the death of his parents the day he turned eighteen, nine years ago.) And he would not have to continue working as a waiter in a seedy restaurant.

He was left with only one solution. He took out his knife from his pocket and pressed it against his heart. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, the warrior said: "Mom, Dad… see you soon"

**Earlier, when Alex left the kitchen, with the others**

"Alex! Wait!" yelled Po, running after the boy to see that he was already far ahead. The Five, Shifu, Mei Ling and Song followed him, noting also that their friend was already descending the thousand steps towards the Valley of Peace.

"What should we do master?" asked Crane, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"We must find him and convince him to return before he'd hurt himself."

Everyone shuddered at the implications of the sentence that had just said their mentor.

"You do not think he would be able to..." suggested Song, unable to finish her phrase.

The old master looked at the snow leopard and at his others students with a look full of sadness.

"I fear the worst for him"

"So, let's go before it's too late" said Mantis.

Their master nodded and dashed to his room to take the first aid kit before running to the city, closely followed by his students. Tigress passed before him, at full speed and going in the direction had taken the human through the smell he had left behind him. Half an hour passed thus, in complete silence. Meanwhile, the rain had made its appearance, making the research more difficult. Finally, the tiger arrived near a small river. About fifty feet of her, stood a natural cave, it was here that the trace of the young man stopped. Without waiting for the others, she entered.

That's when she saw him, ready to end his life by stabbing the heart. "NO!" she screamed before giving a kick to the hand that held the knife, sending it against a wall. Alex chose that moment to faint, completely exhausted by the overflow of emotion. Tigress knelt before him and hugged him tightly.

In the distance, behind the warriors, the sky was illuminated for two seconds and a bolt of lightning struck the ground, causing an impressive detonation that echoed for miles around. The snow leopard jumped and moved closer to her boyfriend, pressing against his left arm. Po could not suppress a smile when he saw this. Shifu entered into the grotto. The others followed him and gasped in shock. Under their eyes was their friend hugged by the feline, sitting against the wall with a knife away from him, his head tilted to the side and his eyes were red and closed. Viper approached her best friend and put her tail on the shoulder of the master of tiger style, as a sign of support.

Then, the snake said: "Is he…dead?"

Tigress turned her head toward them and said: "No, he only fainted. We can go home"

"I take him" she added, with a shaky voice before lifting and putting him on her right shoulder. "Let's go, it's getting cold here"

Without a word, they left the cave and walked toward the palace. They returned to the palace, advancing as fast as the go. When they arrived in the Valley, the villagers were confined to their homes, waiting patiently until the storm stops, leaving the streets completely empty. Once arrived at the barracks, Tigress opened the door to his room and laid him on the bed. She watched the room and saw that there was not much except a leather bag and some plants growing in terracotta pots. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone who cleared his throat. The tiger turned and faced Viper.

"Can I talk with you, in private?"

She turned to the young man who was sleeping peacefully before nodded and left the room.

"Yes."

Finally, the two friends were in Viper's room, sitting on the ground. They remained in this position for two long minutes before the snake break the silence.

"I want to know… what you feel for him?"

"Alex? Nothing" answered Tigress, quickly. Too quickly for her "sister" who smiled.

"Really? The way you look at him says otherwise. And when you saw Mei Ling stroking his leg with her tail, I could practically see the jealousy in your eyes. So when we were all in the kitchen, I was the only one who heard your growl. I think you're in love."

The master of tiger style took a deep breath and spoke, trying to deny the facts.

"No. I'm not."

"What's the color of his hair?"

Again, the tiger answered quickly. "Brown and slightly blond in the sun."

Her best friend smiled again.

"So?"

The feline sighed. "It's official, you caught me. I love him, you happy?"

"Not yet, you have to tell him." said Viper.

"And if he don't love me back? If he rejects me and chosen Mei Ling? If…" She was stopped in her flow of words by Viper's tail against her right cheek. The gesture allowed Tigress to recover her mind.

"Thanks, I needed that."

Her "sister" gave her a wink.

"When he wakes up, you will see him and tell him what you feel. Okay?"

The feline smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

**Meanwhile, in another place, a few days walk from the Valley of Peace.**

"My lord, the weapons are almost completed" said a rough voice.

A crazy laugh was heard for five seconds before a second voice rises. "Excellent, in two weeks, at most, this valley belong to me and I could revenge myself. With this vase by my side, the China and the world will be mine."


	8. Chapter 8

**6 days without internet** **and away from civilization, it's so good! Anyway,** **I took the opportunity to write this chapter and I'm rather proud ^^**

**Kuzon7…98: U MAD? No seriously, I did not mean it, the numbers are so close and I did not think to read. I'm so sorry. I would not make the mistake twice :D**

**Son of wind: I think he will try to take it, if he can.**

Three days had passed since the attempted suicide of Alex and he had still not awakened. The first two days were very tense. The young man's face was very pale, almost as a corpse. Then, at dawn on the third day, he slowly began to regain color but still no sign indicating that he would wake up soon. The mood of the inhabitants of the palace was no longer cheerful and friendly.

Despite the recent events, the warriors still continued their daily training. Tigress was most affected in the group. The young woman smiled and almost showed a slight lack of concentration during the training. Shifu, who acted as a father figure, had noticed these small changes, but said nothing, not wanting to be too intrusive into the privacy of his daughter. Discussions during meals were no longer the same, Mantis told a few jokes but they were followed by laughter without joy. Of course, Alex was not like joker but the others had learned to appreciate his presence.

**Immediately after the meal, a few moments before resuming training...**

The tiger had left the kitchen and headed for the bedroom of the young man. She arrived at the door made of wood and paper before opening slowly. The human lying on his bed, breathing slowly, with eyes closed and a small smile. Seeing this, the Tigress mood improved slightly and she went down the hall training. An hour later, the boy with brown hair woke slowly before releasing a yawn and blink rapidly. He got up and saw that he was in his room. The young man also noticed that his clothes were laid out on a chair and they were completely clean. Alex dressed and a somewhat unhealthy announce its revival crossed his mind. He left without forgetting to take a small mirror with him to play his trick to the others. Leaving out, the warrior saw a beautiful clear blue sky and cloud devoid who ruled the valley. Strangely, he was not depressed even if a small part of him still believed in a way back to Earth. Quickly, he reached his destination, noticed that one of the two large wooden doors was ajar and his friends were in the interior, training, as usual. A smirk stretched across his face. He took out his mirror from his pocket and moved to reflect the rays of the sun toward his victim... Tigress. The small light appeared on the wooden floor of the hall and went to the feet of the target. Then the sunbeam back along the dummy to eventually arrive at the face. The tiger realized this and pulled one paw over. The reflection down toward the ground. The master of tiger style got on all fours and began to play with. The others people in the room stopped what they were doing and watched the scene with astonishment. The person felt observed and turned to see his friends watched, and the red panda. A laugh echoed through the room. All those present turned their heads towards the entrance and saw the young human who held his sides in pain from laughing and with small tears.

"Run. Now" said Tigress with a growl before running toward her target.

He quickly went to his room while shouting "Shit! Shit! Shit". He arrived and closed the door behind him even if it was useless. Looking quickly around the room to find a loophole, he saw one ... the window. Once outside again, Alex went to the Valley of Peace without casting a glance behind him. He went down the thousand steps very quickly and continued its course to arrive at the restaurant Mr. Ping. Many customers patiently awaiting their meal while the poor goose cooked alone, completely overwhelmed by the situation. The boy walked among the people to the counter.

"Hello Mr. Ping"

"Not now, I'm busy" said the goose before lifting his head toward his interlocutor. "Oh, it's you ..."

"...Alex"

"Yes, Alex. What brings you here?"

"Well, I walked in front of your restaurant, I saw that there were many people and I intend to help you"

Mr. Ping blinked rapidly before answering.

"Sure, you've served clients?"

The young man nodded.

"Yes, I worked as a server before arriving in the Valley"

"Very good, take care to distribute the orders and I manage the kitchen"

With the help of the unknown warrior, Mr. Ping managed to serve all clients who were quite satisfied with the quality of food and the speed at which they served summers. During these two hours, the endurance of the young server was tested by the many trips and bowls which stood balanced on his tray. Once all the guests had gone, Alex allowed himself a break and sat on the chair closest to him. He sighed.

"Geez, what service! It's been awhile since I had worked so hard"

The old goose approached him and laid a few gold coins on the table.

"Here, this is for the good job you did"

The young master shook his head.

"I can't accept. I did not help for the money but for pleasure because it reminds me of the good old days"

"Okay, but at least let me give you a bowl of my secret ingredient soup" said Mr. Ping with a smile.

"No problem. I was getting hungry" laughed the young man.

Mr. Ping returned to the kitchen, leaving the boy alone for several minutes before returning with a bowl of noodles, hot. Alex thanked him and began to eat.

"ALEX!" shouted a female voice belonging to Mei Ling before any weight falls on the young man who fell to the ground.

"M-mei Ling! What are you doing here?!"

"I go shopping with Viper. And you?"

"I worked as a waiter with Po's father. He needed help. Can you get off of me?"

"Sure"

Alex sat on his stool.

"Mr. Ping. Can I have a second secret ingredient soup. It's for my friend"

He returned later with another bowl and put it in front of the mountain cat. The two young people talked while enjoying their meal. The warrior laughed when she told the surprised faces of Shifu and the others when the young man was at the entrance of the hall. But the conversation became more intimate and awkward when Mei Ling put a paw on the right hand of Alex.

"Hey, do you want to go eat together?"

"This is already what we are doing, no?"

"Yes but I mean, at another time as tonight ... maybe"

"Like a date?"

"Yep"

The young man blushed ... madly. He looked away and sighed heavily. The situation took a turn he had absolutely no plans. But before he had time to answer, he felt a weight on his back and ended up with his head in his bowl.

"Don't touch him! He's mine!" yelled the tiger, with a menacing growl before continuing.

"Oh Alex, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you"

"Nah, it's nothing. But, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk with you, in private"

The boy stuck his head out of his flat and stood up. Then she took his hand and led him with her in a deserted alley behind the restaurant. She pushed him against a wall and slowly approached before stroking his cheek with the back of her left paw, removing leftover noodles. She remained silent until her face was two centimeters of the young master. The tiger could feel the hot breath of the boy against her nose, her lips and neck, which made her crazy. One last look in Alex's brown convinces her of her gesture. The next moment, Tigress had her lips pressed against those who belonged to him.

'His lips are so soft' through the feline.

Alex don't reject her, too shocked by the gesture and came to his senses when her tongue pressed against his mouth, begging him to let her inside and that's what he did. The warrior felt something invading his mouth and he did the same for her. The master of tiger style could not repress a slight purr of pleasure. A shiver went through the back of the two people. After a minute, they had to separate due to lack of air.

"Wow ... First time a girl kiss me like this. Otherwise, what is it you wanted to talk to me?"

Tigress laughed.

"That was about it. Whenever I'm in the same place as you, I feel different inside. I thought it was friendship or respect, but when I saw you when you were going to commit suicide, I felt a part of me would die with you, and I could not accept it. Alex, I love you "

"I can not say I expected that. Admittedly I felt a little more than friendship for you but I never thought it would love to ... that you kiss me" said the young man before giving a quick kiss on her lips.

"I love you too" he added.

Tigress hugged him before let out a beautiful purr, she put her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. Alex smiled before closing his eyes too. The couple remained here for a long time before leaving the driveway to get to the main street. They walked side by side but kept some distance between them.

"What do we do now?"

"I think it would be best to tell my father before appearing in public together"

The Unknown Warrior sighed.

"This is what I fear the most"

"Do not worry. If he try to kill you, I eat him"

The young master laughed. Finally, they reached the top of the thousand steps, they walked toward the hall of warriors. Shifu was about to light all the candles in the room, one by one. The two young people bowed.

"Master, I-we have to tell you something"

"Go ahead"

"Tigress and I fell in love for each other and I want your permission to continue courting your daughter"

The red panda sighed and turned to face the two warriors.

"I knew this day was coming, it was only a matter of time. Alex, I know you have a good heart and that you would not hesitate to give your life for her then yes, I authorize you two to be together. But with one condition: do nothing until marriage, if you know what I mean"

"Father!" said Tigress, blushing.

"Don't worry sir, I'm not that kind of guy. The last thing I want is to betray your trust. You can count on me"

Shifu nodded.

"Good, you can go now"

The feline and the human bowed again before leaving the building.

"I wonder how the others will react." laughed Alex, heading towards the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry to keep you waiting but I had some trouble to finish this chapter. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Mei Ling spit out her soup and the others did the same. Alex and Tigress stood before them. They held hands and came to announce to their friends that they had just put together. Mantis was the first to break the silence.

"Alex, do you really want to kill yourself again? Because otherwise, I can help and I promise, it will be painless"

The feline let out a warning growl and Viper smacked him behind his head. The snake and the snow leopardess hugged their tiger friend.

"We're so happy for you"

"Thanks" said Tigress before taking a bowl of noodles.

The couple moved to the others, side by side. Time passed quickly and finally, the two lovebirds were alone in the kitchen. Alex cleaned the dishes and she watched him. A question crossed the mind of the young woman.

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think about children?"

The boy gulped before drying the dishes. The question took him by surprise. He had never had time to think about it before.

"I don't know. Why not? And if I can't have my own children, then I would think about adoption. The Bao Gu Orphanage is only a few days walk from here. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to know your opinion on the subject. If we end our lives together, we might be thinking about it. Life is short and we never know what might happen tomorrow. I want to share my knowledge with my children, to tell them stories before bedtime and comfort them when they need it"

The young master turned toward her.

"It's a huge responsibility but I'm sure you will make a good mother. Let's go sleep"

"Yeah, I hope you right"

Once inside the barracks, she took him by the left arm and stopped him in his walk, in front of her room. Alex only saw her beautiful eyes in the dark.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" asked the feline.

"B…but your father—"

"I know what Shifu said. He did not say that we can't sleep together." she whispered.

The Unknown Warrior sighed.

"Don't you think it's a bit too early to sleep together? We've known each other for only three months. Tomorrow, I talk to Shifu about it. I really don't want to make him angry or make him think that I betrayed his trust. Okay?"

"Yes"

"Cool. Goodnight my tiger lily"

Then, he kissed her for two long minutes.

"'Night my handsome warrior"

Thus the two young people fell asleep in their room. What they did not know is that their master had listened to their conversation.

**The next morning**

As usual, the bell rang half an hour after sunrise. The warriors immediately went out of their rooms, greeting their master at the same time. Shifu greeted them back. They left the place and headed to the kitchen. The Dragon Warrior cooked some noodles and dumplings.

"Alex, can I talk with you after breakfast?" asked the red panda.

The young man nodded: "No problem, master"

Finally, the old master and the student were alone. Shifu moved his index, telling Alex to follow him. The two left the kitchen and walked towards the Hall of Warrior. The sun was shining strong and the blue sky was empty of any cloud, a gentle heat warmed the air.

"I heard your conversation last night."

"Which? In the kitchen or in front of her room"

"Both"

The boy gulped.

"And?"

Shifu smiled before answering.

"And…I authorize you to sleep with her"

"W-what? B-b-but…"

"Listen, I know you don't want to rush things between you too. But stop doubting my decisions"

"Yes, master" said Alex, sighing.

"Good. You can go training now"

The young master bowed and left the room. Once inside the training hall, he took a bamboo stick.

"Monkey!"

"Yes?" responded the primate.

"Do you want to spare with me?"

Monkey smiled before nodding. The duo went outside. Both fighters took position; five meters separated them from each other. Without a word, the human struck first. At the last second, his opponent deflected the attack. Alex continued with a horizontal stroke but the primate dodged by jumping over the weapon. He counter-attacked with a vertical attack. The young man performed a backflip to avoid the blow.

"Not bad" complimented The Unknown Warrior.

"You too"

"Thanks"

Alex jumped in the air with his fake sword above his head. His enemy stepped to the side and dodged the blow. He gave a blow to the neck of the young man who blocked the stick. He continued, beating faster and stronger with each attack. The Unknown Warrior did the same. Each side blows became blurred and difficult to dodge or block. After a moment, their weapons broke in two, become completely useless. Quickly, Alex gave a blow to the back of the legs of the primate, unbalancing him. He took the opportunity to immobilize his friend on the ground.

"I won!" sang the boy.

"Yeah! That was a good fight. But, can you get off of me, please?"

"Oups, sorry"

The young man helped his friend to get up.

"Lunch time!" yelled Po, leaving the training hall with the others.

"Good. I was getting hungry!" said Mantis.

The others laughed. The feline approached her boyfriend and she took his hand.

"So, how was your spar?"

"Very tiring, Monkey is quite good with a weapon"

"I see. What Shifu wanted to talk to you?"

Alex put a hand behind his neck.

"Well, he authorizes me to sleep with you. No 'fun', of course"

"Okay"

The young master was not very hungry and decided to go eat some Gingko Leafs. He went into his room and walked up to his table where there were plants that grew in terracotta pots. The man cut a dozen leafs and ate them. Alex watered his other plants and took the opportunity to read a scroll on the various mixtures to treat wounds. The minutes passed in silence until someone knocks on his door.

"Come in!" said the boy without looking at who it was.

He heard soft footsteps and the door closed. The sound of a purring reached his ears and he smiled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were eating with the others?"

No response. The Unknown Warrior turned. Before him was Mei Ling and strangely her iris had narrowed. Her eyes were filled with lust.

"Something's wrong?"

She smiled before saying: "Take me, now"

His eyes widened.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me correctly. I want to mate with you"

A scream echoed through the palace. Alex jumped out the window and ran as fast as possible. He noticed Mei Ling on all fours sprinting towards him. Attracted by the noise, the others left out and saw an unusual spectacle.

The young man ran past them while shouting: "Help me! She's gone crazy and she wants to rape me!"

"Po, what did you add in your soup?" asked Song.

"Absolutely nothing. This is the same soup as usual"

The insect laughed loudly. The rest of the Furious Five looked at him.

"Mantis, what did you put in her soup?" demanded Tigress, very angrily.

He sighed.

"Catnip"

Viper hissed him and smacked him behind his head. The feline sprinted toward her target who tried to catch her victim. She struck in the neck of the mountain cat who fell to the ground, stunned. Alex stopped running and tried to catch his breath.

"This day couldn't be worse" he said, panting lightly.

The tiger approached him.

"Remember, you have to sleep with me tonight"

The warrior sighed.

"Now, it's going to be worse"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, I would not have much free time because I go back to school and my schedule is not great. But I've already written the final chapter in advance so it only remains for me to write two important scenes before the end of the story.**

**I laughed a lot when I wrote the passage when Mei Ling wanted to mate with Alex.**

* * *

Finally, Mei Ling regained consciousness. She remembered the incident and decided to apologize to the young man who accepted. Life resumed its course ... almost.

**At the dinner**

The sun had set a few minutes earlier, leaving a beautiful dark blue sky, devoid of cloud and star-filled. The temperature was quite pleasant, not a single refreshing breeze that can give chills to those who were not wearing coats. In the kitchen, everyone was sitting at the table, enjoying their meal.

"I never get tired of this soup. It's so good!" said Mantis, ending to eat his soup.

Alex nodded and added: "He right. In my world, I ate many different foods and there are a few that are as good as your noodles."

The atmosphere became heavier. A glimmer of sadness crossed his eyes and disappeared immediately. He let out a heavy sigh. The human felt something soft against his arm and looked up to meet the amber gaze of Tigress.

"Hey, let it flow. I'm —and the others are— here if you need to talk about it"

The young master looked at his friends, one by one, before plunging again his brown eyes into those of his girlfriend. A small and sad smile appeared on his face.

"I know"

Then, he added hurriedly: "Well, it's getting late and I have to patrol so, good night!"

"No, you don't go anywhere" said the feline, grabbing his arm.

She dragged him out of the kitchen. The poor boy clung tightly to the door. He tried to return with the others, but she was much stronger that him.

"Guys! Help me! Master, please!" yelled the young master before disappearing from their sight.

"Sorry Alex. Have a good night!" said the red panda.

"No, why meeeeeeeeee!"

Finally, the young man stopped yelling.

The primate broke the silence: "He died so young. A minute of silence for our fallen comrade in battle"

All the persons in the room burst out laughing.

**With our couple**

The human and the feline were in front of their room. The master of tiger style opened the door and entered, still holding the boy by the arm and finally, she closed the door. She sat on the bed and motioned the young man to do the same.

"Where do you want to sleep? Front or back" asked Tigress.

"On the floor. I don't want to intrude in your privacy"

The feline rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly. Front or back?"

Alex sighed. He knew he couldn't win against his girlfriend.

"Front"

She got under the covers and the young man quickly joined, only removing his shoes. He moved closer to her and put an arm around her waist. By pure reflex, the tiger purred and smiled.

* * *

**One week and a half later**

Mei Ling had left the Valley of Peace and was returned to the academy, leaving Alex to Tigress and only her. This morning, all the warriors of the Jade Palace were in the training hall. The young man worked on his balance on the Jade Tortoise, helped by Crane.

"You must distribute your weight evenly on your legs. That way you are less likely to be unbalanced" advised the avian.

Alex copied the movement of the bird and smiled.

"Like this?"

"Yeah. Not bad. And remember, you can use your arms to stabilize you more easily"

The Unknown Warrior nodded.

"Okay, thanks again Crane!"

"No problem"

Alex jumped off of the Jade tortoise. He walked toward his girlfriend who was training on the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Hey Ti, do you want to go eat outside tonight?"

"Yeah, why not" she said, without stopping what she was doing.

"Okay. Half an hour before sunset, it suits you?"

"It's perfect"

"Good"

The day passed quickly. During lunch, Mantis and Monkey tried to bet with the boy who politely declined. The young man spent the afternoon to meditate and tried to achieve Inner Peace but again, he failed. Then, shortly after the end of training, he went to the village to pre-order two seats at Mr. Ping Noodle Shop and for something else. Leaving a store, he put his purchase in his pocket and walked to the palace.

Once there, he took a bath in the hot springs. He dressed differently, wearing black shoes, dark blue pants, a white shirt and a leather jacket (like Leon in RE4). The new master stopped in front of their door and knocked. The feline opened the door and smiled. Alex was speechless. In front of him was a beautiful tiger who had put lipstick and a little makeup. She wore a white shirt with red flowers and a pure white pant.

"Just wow" said Alex, very impressed.

For the first time in her life, Tigress giggled.

"Strangely, I knew that you'd love it"

"Yeah and I like your giggle. You should do it more often"

The couple left the palace and went to the Valley. They remained silent, preferring to admire the landscape. They arrived at the restaurant and settled. They ordered two secret ingredient soups and a bowl of dumplings.

"Hear you are" said Mr. Ping, setting their food on the table before waddling off to some other tables.

They continued their meal, talking about their life and things they like. The human and the tiger lost track of time. Alex was about to say something when a detonation echoed in the valley. A smell invaded his nostrils and he knew what it was: gunpowder. The couple heard some screams and saw people running away from the southern entrance to the village. The boy stood up.

"Tigress, go look for the others. I'll see what it is"

"Okay, be careful!" she said, kissing him.

He smiled.

"Don't worry"

Alex ran at full speed toward the origin of the noise and noticed the presence of a large amount of dust and small stones on the road. He arrived at his destination and what he saw shocked him. Before him were hundreds of wolf bandits with large objects with them: Cannons. The design of these weapons was familiar to him. Then, a white figure stepped from the bandits. He stopped at the first line.

"Shen" whispered Alex.

"So, what freak have we are here?" asked the peacock with scars all over his body, smiling and looking at the human before continuing.

"Ah yes, I remember. The legendary Alex who was nicknamed: The Unknown Warrior. What a great name for a monster like you who does not deserve it"

The young master growled.

"Give me one good reason to not kill you right now"

The evil avian smiled. One of his soldiers brought an object, a white vase with a golden dragon surrounded by flowers and clouds and tiny spots, like stars in the sky. Alex's confidence faded, replaced by anger.

"Don't be fool Shen. The Sacred Vase of Wishes is not for someone like you. Give it to me before I kill your army" warned Alex.

"Stupid freak. This vase is mine. With his power, I can rule the world without fearing to be defeated!"

Alex drew his katana and smiled.

"Don't be so sure of yourself"

"This is madness"

"Madness? This is ME!" yelled the boy, sprinting toward his enemies who rushed to him.

The new master kicked the first bandit in the chest before broke the nose of the second and cut off the head of the third in one motion. He ducked to avoid a sword and cut the opponent's hand. He put all his energy in this fight. He hit his opponents with all his strength and killed those who came too close to him. His method of fighting was no longer the same. He killed all the enemies, no pity for them. There were only two thoughts in his head: take the vase and kill all those who will stand in front of him. He made a backflip to avoid being surrounded and when he was a few meters from the bandits, he jumped again in the battle. Alex performed a perfect split, hitting two bandits at the head. He gave several series of punches and some sword attacks.

Blood and corpses were everywhere when The Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior arrived. The saw the young man killing all his enemies and went to him. Alex turned toward them and stopped his blade a few inches of the neck of the giant panda.

"Po? What are you doing here?"

"We here to help you"

"Okay but don't stand in my way. Shen has the vase. This fucking peacock is mine! " said the human, very pissed off.

Alex jumped on the head of the bandits (like Shifu in the end of KFP 2) and ran toward the white peacock. But something caught his eyes. A cannon aimed to Po who had not seen it.

"Shit"

Then, the boy sprinted at full speed. A wolf was about to light the wick of the weapon.

"PO!" yelled Alex before jumping and pushing his friend on the side.

The ball left the weapon and struck the boy in the stomach. His body flew away, ending in a forest not far from the battlefield. Tigress saw the scene unfold before her eyes without being able to do anything. The one she considered as her soul mate was dead. Slowly, she fell to her knees. For the first time in her life, she cried. Hot tears fell down on her face. She let out a painful roar. All of her friends saw this and stopped fighting. There was nothing more to do, the fight was over and they had lost. The warriors surrendered. A powerful rain fell on the Valley of Peace. It was all over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Woo woo, last chapter before the epilogue!**

**MrBushid0 and ian2671: Thx for the review! ^^**

* * *

Water dropped falling through gaps of the ceiling and hit gently to his face. Slowly, he awoke. The first thing he felt was a big pain in the chest. His eyes opened and he saw the back of someone watching a campfire. He tried to get up but the pain prevented him and he let out a grunt.

"I am impressed to see that you're still alive" said the voice, definitively female and old.

Alex's eyes widened. He knew that voice.

"Soothsayer?" he asked, weakly.

She turned toward him and smiled.

"Where are we? Where are the others? And…Ouch"

The wound was very bad. Alex pressed a hand on his belly, he felt something cold and sticky. It was a mixture of healing herbs. His healing herbs.

"You're a very good healer. The mixtures are not bad"

"Thanks"

She walked toward him and handed him a bowl. Its contents smelled pretty bad but the boy took it and he drank it. Then he asked again.

"Where are we?"

"In a mere village, not far from the Valley of Peace" she answered.

The Unknown Warrior nodded.

"And the others? Shen?"

The Soothsayer sighed.

"At Gongmen City. He went there with them"

"So, I have to…"

Alex was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. The old goat looked at him.

"You're too injured to go anywhere and you have to find the truth"

"The truth?" he repeated.

"Yes. Why do you fight? Why are you here, in this world?"

"Because I have to go back on…"

"…Wrong"

Then, she continued.

"Do you really think that you are here just for sightseeing? Just to get a vase? Have you actually asked yourself why you are here?"

"Y-yes. I thought my destiny was to go back home."

"It's false. And if your destiny was to stay here?"

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"You mean ..."

"Yes, maybe you belong here. In this Valley, with your friends who think that you are a part of the family. In the past, you have experienced a great loss. Now, you do nothing else than them. They're your strength. They're waiting for you. But before, you have to find the peace."

Alex's eyes widened. _Peace_. The young man stood up with difficulty.

"Let your mind flow freely. Let the thoughts travel through your mind. Find your true peace."

The trance began. He closed his eyes and let his breath relax while he made the void in his mind, focusing only on the rhythm of his breathing. Several minutes passed before he succeeds the exercise, his mind has become as clear and pure as the water of a lake, devoid of any disturbing thought. Another drop fell on the floor. Alex slid his foot on the ground in a movement shaped "C" and moved his arms in circular motion, capturing the drop who moved on his arms. As Alex leaned to one side, the droplet fell from his hand and onto the ground. As he leaned back up, he let out a gasp of air.

"Your life may not have had a happy beginning, but it's the rest of your life, who you choose to be"

All his memories came back to him. His first day in this world. His first fight. His first injury. The day he met the Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior. His first day of training with them. The night when he discussed with Tigress. The first kiss they shared together. His first bet with Mantis and Monkey. The day he became a master. Alex soon realized what happened to him in that time. He had found a new family, new friends, and a woman he loved and she loved him back. Suddenly, he was determined to protect everything he had with this _second chance_.

"So, who are you human?"

The boy raised his head.

"My name's Alex, the only master of human style"

"I think you're ready now"

With her cane, she knocked the wooden planks that served as ground. Suddenly, the only door of the hut opened and a giant panda entered. He wore a white pants and a green coat.

"He had found the peace"

"Good. I'm Xiao, I'm the leader of this village. You and I have someone in common"

Alex smiled. He knew who it was.

"Yeah and I have a plan to save him"

**A little later, in Gongmen City.**

It was night. The full moon lit up the courtyard of Shen's Palace. The temperature was warm but not unpleasant. Guards were everywhere, watching the comings and goings from the walls that separated the palace from Gongmen City. The masters were all kneeling, chained and aligned.

"So, it's the end" said Song, sadly.

"Yeah, I'm glad to have known all of you" responded Viper.

"Me too" said the others but Tigress.

Crane was about to say something when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Let them go Shen"

The young man jumped from the top of the wall and landed in front of his friends. Their mouths were wide open. Alex turned his head slightly to cross their eyes and let out a heavy sigh before looking again the peacock. Strangely, the latter was definitely not surprised to see the boy alive.

"This fight is between you and me"

The young master continued his speech.

"Make a deal. Me against your soldiers: if I win, I'll kill you…"

"And if you lose?"

"I swear allegiance to you and be your slave till I die." said The Unknown Warrior.

Shen laughed.

"I'm ok with this. Release them!"

The warriors were freed from their chains. Tigress ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"No. Don't do this", she whispered.

Alex smiled before saying: "I'm sorry honey. I have betrayed all of you. I was only looking for personal gain: return to earth. I thought my destiny was to go home but I found my true family here and what I'm destined ... live in this world with you and the others."

"But, you don't have to sacrifice yourself"

The human looked into her yellow eyes before giving a quick kiss on her lips.

"No sacrifice, no victory. Go with them, I have some friends outside. They will escort you to the Valley of Peace and remember one thing: I will always love you."

Alex turned his head toward his master.

"Take care of her, sir. I was proud to be your student"

"And me to be your master"

The man bowed. Shifu used a nerve attack to paralyze his daughter. Po took her and smiled at Alex. Again, the young man found himself alone against an entire army. He got into his Inner Peace stance.

"Not this time, freak. My weapons are too powerful for your pathetic Kung Fu"

"What makes you think I will use Kung Fu?" asked the boy.

The peacock was confused.

"What?"

"I will not only make use of the Kung Fu. I will use the technology too. My blade comes from Earth and has been manufactured in the strongest material that humans know. Try your waste-of-metal on her"

Shen could feel himself shake with anger.

"SHOOT! Kill this worm!"

A cannon aimed at Alex who smiled. The ball left the weapon and flew toward the young master who drew his sword and cut it in half, vertically.

"It's… impossible" whispered the white avian.

Alex launched his katana to the cannon and cut it in two. Shen's eyes widened.

"Let's rock and roll!" yelled the human, kicking those who will stand in front of him. He dashed to his blade that was driven into the ground. He pulled over and raised her toward the sky. The moonlight was reflected on it, starting from the base to the tip. He looked at his enemies. They all ran to him.

"Everyone at the same time? Oh boy, I'm gonna love this!"

He cut off the head of the first bandit and grabbed the second by the throat before launching him to his friends. A jet of blood stained his coat.

"Rest in pieces!"

Like the first battle, he put all his energy in this fight but this time, he was not angry at all. He was in peace. The death didn't frighten him. He accepted it. He moved very quickly, more than usual, thanks to the Inner Peace. He had no personal grievance against the soldiers, and it pained him to have to kill them but it was his duty. Shen was too dangerous. It was very risky to leave him alive. He grunted when a long cut appeared on his right arm. He cut off the hand of one who had injured him and killed him with a punch in the throat. The body fell to the ground, choking in his own blood.

The minutes turned into hours. The number of soldiers of Shen had declined dramatically. Many corpses littered the ground. Alex was everywhere. He ran, jumped and was doing acrobatics to avoid the arrows of the archers. His body was covered with fine cuts and bruises. His breathing became labored. His face was sweaty. He had completely lost track of time. He looked at the sky and saw that the sun was about to rise. A cannon tried to kill him but he dodged the attack skillfully. But the young master found himself in the crosshairs of another who fired. He closed his eyes. The ball left the weapon and struck the boy in the stomach. His body flew away and passed through a wall.

Alex heard a crack and a huge pain in his chest. He was sure, he had several broken ribs but, in a last effort, he stood up and walked toward his target. The peacock was frightened.

"What the hell are you?" yelled Shen.

The human looked at him and smiled.

"I'm Alex. The only human in this world and a Kung Fu master"

"No. A Kung Fu warrior is not allowed to kill his enemies"

"It's because I'm the master of human style. My fighting style allow me to use some deadly weapons"

Shen saw that he no longer had his katana.

"He is helpless! Aim and kill him!"

All the cannons aimed at the boy who didn't move. Again he got into his Inner Peace stance. Then, he dashed toward the evil avian and dodged the balls. Everything was in slow motion for him. Shots, opponents, even Shen yelling orders to his minions. He jumped up and kicked Shen in the chest. He followed with several punches that the peacock hardly blocked. He put his wings in front of him to protect himself from the powerful blows. Alex was a blur. He hit his opponent with all his strength. With each punch or kick, the bird retreated a step. He gave a last punch and all the blades of the avian broke. He grabbed one of the bird's feathers and smiled.

"Make the slightest movement and I turn you into a puddle of blood and bone"

"How?"

"Wuxi Finger Hold"

Shen gasped.

"You know this technique?"

"No, I learned it myself. Hasta la vista, bitch"

Then a brown ring of energy spread everywhere. The peacock was dead and the remaining soldiers too. Alex smiled again and yawned.

"Man, I'm so tired. A little nap would not be denied"

The master of human style fainted.


End file.
